


【润翔】狗勾润

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [27]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 在重看犬夜叉，脑了几个犬妖润哥Ｘ人类小樱的段子～（狗耳润太萌了！
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔, 翔受 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 2





	【润翔】狗勾润

01.

樱井翔很喜欢没事就捏一捏松本润的耳朵，有时候趁没人看还会上口咬。（松本：到底谁才是犬妖啊？？💢）

狗狗耳朵超敏感，松本每次被调戏完都很愤怒，大庭广众之下不好意思说什么，回家就扑倒老婆舔♂了个爽。

02.

狗狗不能吃巧克力，于是每年情人节松本润都很郁闷——幸好他老婆也不会做。

樱井：润你别不高兴了，我给你做手作小饼干呀～

松本：还，还是不了吧……

03.

后来两人有了孩子，襁褓里的小男孩（不出樱井翔所料）也有狗狗耳朵。

樱井（疯狂rua）：好幸福～

松本（暴躁）：同款耳朵我也有啊！！！（老婆康康我！！） 

04.

松本有一段时间把头发留到了齐腰，于是樱井兴致勃勃从网上找了很多编发教程，试图给他做造型。

一番手忙脚乱后，樱井（毫不意外的）很悲惨地失败了。

樱井（发脾气）：都怪你！头发这么多！还这么滑！根本编不起来啊！（扔）

松本：……你说是就是吧

05.

樱井是个隐性工作狂，具体表现在非常热爱加班，一到旺季更是恨不得住在公司，以及，非常讨厌在工作时被干扰。比如现在——他只是出去倒了个咖啡，办公室沙发上就多出了一只松本润。

樱井：你怎么来了

松本：因为已经很晚了……翔君工作完了吗？

樱井：没有

松本：……

樱井：还有事吗

松本：没有……

樱井：没有还不回去？难道要我送你？说起来到底是谁放你上楼的啊真是——

松本回忆了一下相叶雅纪借给自己公司门卡时给出的TIP，非常努力地瞪大眼睛，挪去过抓住樱井的手。

樱井：……你干什么

松本：可是……狗勾离开喜欢的人就会寂寞啊🥺

还是狗勾润（）看动画时很无聊的段子……【

06.

众所周知，狗狗抱起来相当暖和，简直自带小火炉。

然而松本润却（十分不科学的）非常怕冷。于是每到冬天（或者空调开太大的夏天），都会频繁出现以下对话——

松本：翔君……有没有觉得这个屋子有点冷？

樱井：没有

松本（扑）：——不如我们来做点暖和的事情吧！

樱井：💢

ps.冬天就算了，夏天睡觉时樱井一定会把松本踢开——“你体温是有一千度吗！怎么可以热成这样！去自己床上睡！”

松本：QAQ

07.

狗狗鼻子过于灵敏，其他人晕的是血的颜色，松本晕的却是血的气味。于是当樱井刚生完孩子从产房出来时——松本，倒地不起。

樱井：要你何用💢

08.

每当松本惹樱井生气的时候——

樱井（上手拽住某人的头顶耳朵）：%#@*#*%%#@*#*#@*#*%#@*#*——

松本（被迫歪头）：哈？

樱井（更气了）：不许卖萌！

松本：……哈？！

09.

樱井（刷手机）：マツ，说起来，网上说的公狗腰到底是什么啊——

然后被某literally·公狗身♂体♂力♂行♂教导了妙处何在。

10.

Q：结婚之后打算生几个孩子？

樱井：诶这个嘛……我可是很喜欢小孩子的哦，那就——一个男孩一个女孩吧！都要长着狗耳朵❤️

松本（脸红）：都可以……看翔ちゃん的意思……

樱井：其实如果可以要几个都行呢……想要更多、更多的狗耳朵💕（迷失在撸狗的梦想里）

乱入的天然组——

相叶：完了，我已经可以想象一堆小崽子到处乱跑的场景了……

大野：……狗？可我是猫派的？？（松本：并没有问你这个💢）


End file.
